The process produces one or more blended fuels from renewable feedstocks including biomass derived pyrolysis oil and the triglycerides and free fatty acids found in plant and animal oils fats and greases. At least one paraffin rich component is produced from the triglycerides and free fatty acids found in plant and animal oils fats and greases while at least one cyclic rich component is produced from a biomass derived pyrolysis oil. At least one paraffin rich fuel component and at least one cyclic rich fuel component are blended to form at least one fuel.
The generation of the paraffin rich component employs a process for producing hydrocarbons from renewable feedstocks such as the triglycerides and free fatty acids found in materials such as plant oils, fish oils, animal fats, and greases. The process involves hydrogenation, decarboxylation, decarbonylation, and/or hydrodeoxygenation, hydroisomerization, and selective cracking in two or more steps. The selective cracking step optimally provides one cracking event per molecule. A reforming step may be optionally employed to generate hydrogen used in the hydrogenation, deoxygenation, hydroisomerization, and selective hydrocracking steps.
As the demand for fuel such as aviation fuel increases worldwide there is increasing interest in sources other than petroleum crude oil for producing the fuel. One such source is what has been termed renewable fats and oils. These renewable sources include, but are not limited to, plant oils such as jatropha, camelina, crambe, corn, rapeseed, canola, soybean and algal oils, animal fats such as tallow, fish oils and various waste streams such as yellow and brown greases and sewage sludge. The common feature of these sources is that they are composed of triglycerides and Free Fatty Acids (FFA). Both of these compounds contain n-paraffin chains generally having from about 8 to about 24 carbon atoms. The n-paraffin chains in the glycerides or FFAs can also be mono, di or poly-unsaturated. Some of the glycerides from the renewable sources may be monoglycerides or diglycerides instead of or in addition to the triglycerides. Fatty acid alkyl esters may be the feedstock or present in the feedstock. Examples include fatty acid methyl ester and fatty acid ethyl ester.
There are reports disclosing the production of hydrocarbons from oils. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,009 discloses the use of crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites to convert plant oils such as corn oil to hydrocarbons such as gasoline and chemicals such as para-xylene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,605 discloses the production of hydrocarbon products in the diesel boiling range by hydroprocessing vegetable oils such as canola or sunflower oil. Finally, US 2004/0230085 A1 discloses a process for treating a hydrocarbon component of biological origin by hydrodeoxygenation followed by isomerization.
The paraffin rich blending component is generated by a process which comprises two or more steps to hydrogenate, deoxygenate, isomerize and selectively crack a renewable feedstock, in order to generate a gasoline range product and an aviation range product. Simply deoxygenating the renewable feedstock typically results in strait chain paraffins having chain-lengths similar to, or slightly shorter than, the fatty acid composition of the feedstock. With many feedstocks, this approach results in a fuel meeting the general parameters and characteristics for a diesel fuel, but not those for an aviation fuel. The selective cracking step reduces the chain length of some paraffins to maximize the selectivity to aviation fuel range paraffins while minimizing light products. The selective cracking may occur before, after, or concurrent with the isomerization. An optional reforming step may be included to generate the hydrogen needed in the deoxygenation and the isomerization steps. In one embodiment, a recycle from the effluent of the deoxygenation reaction zone back to the deoxygenation zone is employed. The volume ratio of recycle hydrocarbon to feedstock ranges from about 2:1 to about 8:1 and provides a mechanism to limit reaction zone temperature rise, increase the hydrogen solubility, and more uniformly distribute the heat of reaction in the deoxygenation reaction mixture. As a result of the recycle, some embodiments may have a lower operating pressure.
The generation of the cyclic rich component employs a process for obtaining cyclic rich component from biomass. More particularly, this process relates to the treatment of cellulosic waste, or pyrolysis oil, produced from the pyrolysis of biomass to produce fuel or fuel blending or additive components. The fuel, fuel additives, or blending components may include those in the gasoline boiling point range, the diesel boiling point range, and the aviation boiling point range.
As discussed above, renewable energy sources are of increasing importance. They are a means of reducing dependence on petroleum oil and provide a substitute for fossil fuels. Also, renewable resources can provide for basic chemical constituents to be used in other industries, such as chemical monomers for the making of plastics. Biomass is a renewable resource that can provide some of the needs for sources of chemicals and fuels.
Biomass includes, but is not limited to, lignin, plant parts, fruits, vegetables, plant processing waste, wood chips, chaff, grain, grasses, corn, corn husks, weeds, aquatic plants, hay, paper, paper products, recycled paper and paper products, and any cellulose containing biological material or material of biological origin. Lignocellulosic biomass, or cellulosic biomass as used throughout the remainder of this document, consists of the three principle biopolymers cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. The ratio of these three components varies depending on the biomass source. Cellulosic biomass might also contain lipids, ash, and protein in varying amounts. The economics for converting biomass to fuels or chemicals depend on the ability to produce large amounts of biomass on marginal land, or in a water environment where there are few or no other significantly competing economic uses of that land or water environment. The economics can also depend on the disposal of biomass that would normally be placed in a landfill.
The growing, harvesting and processing of biomass in a water environment provides a space where there is plenty of sunlight and nutrients while not detracting from more productive alternate uses. Biomass is also generated in many everyday processes as a waste product, such as waste material from crops. In addition, biomass contributes to the removal of carbon dioxide from the atmosphere as the biomass grows. The use of biomass can be one process for recycling atmospheric carbon while producing fuels and chemical precursors. Biomass when heated at short contact times in an environment with low or no oxygen, termed pyrolysis, will generate a liquid product known as pyrolysis oil. Synonyms for pyrolysis oil include bio-oil, pyrolysis liquids, bio-crude oil, wood liquids, wood oil, liquid smoke, wood distillates, pyroligneous acid, and liquid wood.
The product of the biomass pyrolysis, the pyrolysis oil, contains what is known as pyrolytic lignin. Pyrolytic lignin is the water insoluble portion of the pyrolysis oil. The pyrolysis oil may be processed whole, or a portion of the aqueous phase may be removed to provide a pyrolysis oil enriched in pyrolytic lignin which is processed through deoxygenation to produce the cyclic rich fuel blending component.
At least one paraffin rich component and at least one cyclic rich component are blended to form a fuel. The blending is controlled so that the blended fuel meets specific requirements of a target fuel. Other additives or components may be blended with the paraffin rich component and the cyclic rich component in order to meet additional requirements of the target fuel. The target fuel may be in the boiling point ranges of gasoline, aviation, and diesel, and may be entirely derived from renewable sources. The target fuel is designed to power engines or devices that are currently distributed around the world without requiring upgrades to those engines. The target fuel may be blended to meet the specifications using entirely renewable feedstock derived blending components.